<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diagnostics by Kokiri_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324544">Diagnostics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri_kid/pseuds/Kokiri_kid'>Kokiri_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cooking, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really hope I'm not being offensive in any way, Introspection, No Beta, and he only exists in my head, but still...say no to drugs kids, can't believe i almost forgot that one smh, deep bow to people with DID, i will die for this kid smh, or should I say Sanji's head?, relax its only sanji's tabacco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri_kid/pseuds/Kokiri_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Sanji? </p><p>Cook thinks about it a lot. It’s a hard question, he says. But Vinnie thinks it’s also pretty easy. </p><p>Sanji is kind. The kindest person in the whole world. He tries to hide it and act tough and cool, but that’s just how Sanji is. Vinnie always giggles when Sanji slips up and his real nature shines through, even if Cook is a little sceptical. </p><p>And who is Vinnie? Who is Cook? Well… a little and a protector, as it were.</p><p>(Basically, drabbles for my Sanji has Dissociative Identity au)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cook, protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cook used to be a fragment. He was there to take the worst of the damage, fight back and protect the others, and that was all. He didn’t even have a name or all that many thoughts. Nowadays Vinnie says he thinks too much, but Cook figures someone has to. Sanji doesn’t like confrontations of the personal nature, and Vinnie is too much of an optimist. </p><p>But back when he was a fragment, nothing that complicated crossed his mind. As odd as it was (and as furious as Sanji would be when he’d found out), Cook owed a lot of his being to Zoro. Back then, Cook only fronted in the thick of fights. Whenever Sanji was in danger of being physically harmed and Cook could take the hits and strike back blindly. He fronted a lot when Sanji’s brothers came by, and later whenever he and his crew got in over their heads.   </p><p>And in those moments, when Seakings--or whoever the heck Luffy decided to piss off--loomed over them, Zoro grinned around his katana, looked him in the eyes, and called him Cook. And where the fragment of Cook previously struck out with instinctual determination, Cook had someone he trusted to fight alongside. Zoro had given him a name and camaraderie. An identity beyond the instinct to protect. </p><p>And on that level, Cook respected him.<br/>
...That didn’t mean Zoro stopped being an idiot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment any interactions you'd like see between the crew and alters!<br/>Or if you'd like anyone's backstories, or their thoughts about anyone/thing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Usopp and Vinnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji was kind of spacey sometimes. Sanji gracefully sat down a few minutes ago, but he hadn’t moved for while. It was actually kind of spooky how he was staring off into nothing, Usopp thought. Usopp had been regaling Luffy and Chopper with some tall tales until that point, but he trailed off as he noticed Sanji. And then everyone else turned to Sanji, too. </p><p>“Oi… you okay, Sanji?” Usopp blinked at him. Sanji blinked back. He took in everyone’s attention and shrank back a little. </p><p>“Y-yeah. Um, can you… finish the story?” and Sanji’s voice somehow felt smaller, less confident than he usually was. Usopp eyed him suspiciously before shrugging it off. Sanji must be feeling a little under the weather or something. </p><p>“Ah… sure.” When the story  picked up, Usopp couldn’t help but notice the way Sanji’s eyes lit up the same way Luffy and Chopper’s did. Huh, he didn’t think Sanji liked his stories. Usopp rubbed under his nose with a self-satisfied grin. He was the best story teller on the Grand Line, after all. Later, he made sure to ask Sanji if he wanted to hear his newest tales, but the cook looked at him incredulously. </p><p>“Why would I want to hear you spouting nonsense when I have such lovely ladies to hold my attention?” </p><p>Usopp just sidled alongside him, jabbing his elbow into Sanji’s side. “Don’t be like that! You may act like you’re too cool for stories, but I know you love them just as much as Luffy and Chopper!” </p><p>Sanji sent him flying. </p><p>Usopp only grins a little when he sees Sanji sit within hearing range a few days later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zoro's not malnourished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vinnie hummed with a smile, making his way across the galley. Luffy had pulled up a sea king, and Vinnie had a few new recipes he wanted to try! Sanji had written a few ideas down, but Vinnie was the one that was actually going to try them! He didn’t notice a certain swordsman sprawled out on the deck until he tripped and face planted.</p><p>“Ah!” Vinnie rubbed at his face, sneaking glances around to make sure nobody saw. Sure enough, even the swordsman stayed where he was. “Phew…it’s only Zoro-san.” Stupid moss-for-brains, Sanji would have said, and Vinnie snickered at the image.</p><p>“You really are like moss, spreading out wherever you want.” Speaking of which. Zoro-san seems to sleep an awful lot… Vinnie crouched in front of the marimo, accessing.</p><p>“Oh!” his eyes widened. <em>Does Zoro have low blood sugar? Did he need more Iron?! Was he not making meals with enough nutrients?! He should have noticed. What kind of chef were they if their crew got malnourished? H-He, he should have--</em></p><p>Zoro chose that moment to crack open an eye. He raised an eyebrow at the panicky face across from his own.</p><p>“Cook, what are you doing?” he asked, but Vinnie was too lost in his thoughts to answer.</p><p><em>Vinnie.</em> Cook spoke up within his mind. <em>VINNIE. Calm down. You don’t know that for sure, but if he is, we can just add supplements to the Marimo’s meals. It’s not a big deal. For now, go get Chopper.</em> Vinnie nodded absently and shakily backed away.</p><p>“Ch-Chopper!” He called. “Chopper?!” </p><p>“Oi! Wait!” Zoro called out as Vinnie bodily hauled him towards the med bay. Chopper examined him with the grace of someone who's just had their door kicked in. </p><p>"Don’t worry, Sanji. He’s just tired from over exerting himself during training.” Chopper stared down Zoro for that. “Although you can still add more iron to Zoro’s food, if you want. It certainly wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>Vinnie slumped over, releasing a huge sigh of relief. He was done. Glad that nothing was wrong, yes, but exhausted from the scare. Vinnie retreated to the back of the mind.</p><p>...Unfortunately for Zoro, Cook’s temper was still boiling over when they switched. Zoro was in for a good beating for scaring Vinnie so bad.</p><p>“DON’T SCARE US LIKE THAT, STUPID MARIMO!” Cook screeched, and he subsequently drop-kicked the moss-head halfway across the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>